onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leviathan 89
Re: OPFA I can't open the file because apparently my pc doesn't have the correct app for it. What is it? 20:28, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Already tried the 1st 3 links in the past and failed. 4th link takes forever, I've been waiting for it to "uncompress" after entering both the link and the file I downloaded and it just won't load :( I'll take a good look at the last link later, but I think it only has comments that say "it was a good book" and such. Do you think Klobis will say anything about it? 17:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, finished downloading. Dunno what went wrong there before, but now I can open the file. I'll check it out later. Thanks again. 13:42, August 9, 2012 (UTC) romaji, etc The links you sent me are probably novel (manga) versions of the One Piece movies. Since only Oda is listed in the "author" section, I'm guessing the manga was either drawn by Oda or the comic panels are made from movie screen shots. (do you know what I mean?) I doubt Hamazaki was involved in these books. You can find the prices 2 rows below the ISBN code. I should mention that 円 is the written way of the "yen" sign (￥), much like $ written out as "dollars". I'll add the romanizations and such for the omake, etc. if Klobis doesn't although maybe not right away, and I still haven't looked at Final Answer. Sorry, I'll try to take a look at it as soon as possible. Lastly, is it possible to remove those zig-zag shapes from my talkpage? You'll see what I mean if you scroll to the very bottom of the page. I'm pretty sure they came along with the Merch. tab, but I don't want to remove the entire thing so I have no idea what to do o_o Thanks. 19:42, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Huh. Never mind, he's involved. I thought he wasn't because for the louguetown book on shuseisha, they actually listed his name. 22:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Question Just being curious, what does the 'VSTF' stands for, next to your name.? :Yo, congrats for being "promoted" for to wikia's vandalism and spam task force. When did that happen? ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 10:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Alright man, cool.. Will do. :Okay, I'll do, but atm, I'm only able to have a look over some few wikis - and they're pretty calm. :But I hope it's okay to contact you on your Message Wall in the German wiki? ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 11:01, August 28, 2012 (UTC) re:Wiki Images Alright, but the File:Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png is fanart, which as you know is against our policy. So could you please replace it with something from the series? 21:53, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Sure, system images sounds good. 22:15, August 28, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATS On the Vstf position! :D:D:D Cheese Lord (talk) 23:08, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations on being a member of the VSTF even though I have no idea what it is xD 02:58, August 29, 2012 (UTC) re:Discussion No, I don't think you did. I just think you came off a little too strongly. It's easy for users to apply opinion to position like that. You've no doubt heard people thinking that an admin's opinion should be considered higher than a normal user's or something like that. Well, except in extenuating circumstances, that is simply not the case, but some people seem to unconsciously think that. So, when someone in a position like admin or VSTF tries to strongly push an opinion, like you did, it sometimes can be seen as trying to use your position. I think your confusion and Kuro mentioning you being on the VSTF kind of set the mood in that way. Just dial it back and keep cool. It's fine to believe strongly about something, just don't be too strong in conveying it. 18:25, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Templates I like to do this work manually. The bot may screw up. Galaxy9000 (talk) 19:54, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Moved Templates Well, yeah, I updated the links but sometime I miss some of them. Calu and Gal helped me with that though. As for the renaming them again, this time, with naviboxes, thanks for that! I haven't even considered that. And as for asking Sff for the bot to do it, I think it'll be fine. If it get too big for us to do, I'll ask Sff to use the bot. But thanks, Levi, for telling me. 21:50, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Link Issues Forum Hey, since you expressed interest in the link conversation on the Manual of Style forum, would you mind taking a look at this, with emphasis on the possessive links heading? I know you already commented on the forum, but if you have an opinion on the possessive links, I would appreciate hearing your input. Thanks. 03:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) No problem, thanks for letting me know. 21:33, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Found one Don't know how are you gonna stop him or anything, but http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dawoodahmad10 he appeared in the chat with this account first then with 5 more, you can check the special log/chat. Don't know if your VSTF rules apply for chat spammers too but ok..